


“Still Think Lena Luthor and Samantha “Reign” March are just friends? These Five (5) Pictures Will Change Your Mind! You Won’t Believe Number Four (4)!”

by Cloud_Lightning



Series: ReignCorp Clickbait AU [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Happy Luthor Family, Unrequited Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Lightning/pseuds/Cloud_Lightning
Summary: Lena could only stare at Sam’s newest text, unsure what to do next.





	“Still Think Lena Luthor and Samantha “Reign” March are just friends? These Five (5) Pictures Will Change Your Mind! You Won’t Believe Number Four (4)!”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spaceharambeee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceharambeee/gifts).



> Look at me jump into a new ship. Also I use the actress' age (Katie's and Odette's) as their characters age. Yes, i'm with "lena is not 24!" team
> 
> Also, you dont have to read the first part cause this series just a collection of clickbait article au stuff for reigncorp, if i have time and idea to write. P.S: tapi kalau mau baca juga gak apa-apa sih
> 
> Makasih buat black_klepon udah ngasih ide buat clickbait ini waktu itu, hahaha
> 
> Thanks to wonderful [koalabear77](http://archiveofourown.org/users/koalabear77) for editing this mess.

“Did you really just send me a clickbait article link, Sam?” Lena asked slowly as if to make sure she read it right. “A clickbait article about us?”

“ _Yeah, awesome huh_?” Sam said with glee. Faintly, Lena could hear the sound of busy streets behind Sam’s voice. Looked like the younger woman hadn’t returned from her outdoor photoshoot. “ _I didn’t even remember THAT one pose_ …”

Lena straightened herself. “What pose?”

“ _Uh, hold on_ ,” Sam said in a hurry. “ _Okay, okay, give me two more minutes. Sorry, but I have to go now. Just click the link, alright? See you tonight.”_

“No, Sam!” Lena yelled into her phone, but the model had already ended the call. “Damn it!”

No wonder Lex called her this morning and said how happy he was, although he wished Lena would tell him first, her parent skyped her from wherever they were, Lionel gave her two thumbs up, and Lillian said, “Well, she’s better than that girl with poor taste in men you’ve been pining over for two years.”

She meant Kara Danvers.

That’s how Lena met Sam, actually.

 

_Kara canceled their lunch… meeting. It was not a date, and Kara already had a boyfriend, but Lena still pined for her anyway. Kara canceled just half an hour before, and Lena was very much already on her way to CatCo. Kara sounded apologetic, though. Because it would always be boys over friends. Maybe Kara just wasn’t interested in Lena that way, and the young Luthor was only projecting her feelings?_

_Ahem, yeah anyway._

_Lena was sitting on CatCo’s balcony–seriously, she should just go back to her office–but then someone cleared her throat and asked if she could sit with Lena._

_How could she say no to someone like Reign?_

_The model had just moved to National City a few months ago, looking for a fresh start, she said. No one knew her real name. The younger woman just flipped her hair and said that she must keep the air of mystery, otherwise it wouldn’t be fun._

_Lena laughed and let Reign sit with her._

_And after that, well, they talked. They talked about everything, just like every time Lena talked with Kara. Although Reign was more mature than Kara, and Lena didn’t have to listen complains about how hard it was being in a relationship because Reign was very much single._

_They didn’t exchange phone numbers that day, sadly._

_The next day, Reign greeted her when Lena arrived on Kara’s floor.  She even held the door for Lena, even though Kara was there, and usually it was Kara’s job to open the door for Lena._

_The reporter was shocked and asked Lena how the young Luthor could know Reign, let alone talk with her._

_Lena wanted to say that it was because of her Luthor genes, but seeing that Kara was mad and furious thanks to Mike’s stupid behavior, Lena gulped down her witty comeback and told her best friend about yesterday’s event, minus the topics they were talking about._

_Kara was looking at her funny, but didn’t say anything. They barely talked at lunch, and Lena was afraid she said something wrong._

_After their lunch, Kara told her that she wished Lena would stay away from Reign._

_Lena was mad, obviously. Sure, Kara was her best friend, but she just couldn’t tell Lena what to do left and right. Especially after how Kara treated Lena the past few months._

_The reporter apologized for lashing out. She was mad and angry because of Mike, not Lena._

_Of course, everything started and ended with Mike now._

_Lena forgave her, like always after Mike came into their lives. The young Luthor wished she could go back to the day when Kara met Mike, and she would do anything in her power to stop that from happening._

_But it happened. And Lena lost her best friend._

_Lena met with Reign again two weeks after that, when Kara yet again canceled their lunch because Mike couldn’t find his wallet when he needed it. She stabbed the kimchi harder than necessary, imagining it was actually Mike._

_“Newsflash, Lena Luthor just killed a bowl of kimchi,” Reign smiled as she sat in front of Lena._

_The head of the R &D Division raised her eyebrow. “Are you stalking me right now?”_

_“No, I just came here to taste their ridiculously expensive food.” Reign smirked. She smiled to the waiter and took the menu. “So, what would you recommend? But I’m not going to touch the kimchi or you’ll murder mine.”_

_Lena laughed._

_Ever since that impromptu lunch, Lena began to notice Reign around CatCo. Not that she never noticed the model before – how could you miss someone with legs that could go for days? – but something was different. Lena couldn’t exactly put a finger on it._

_Reign would always try to find Lena, and when she got the young Luthor’s attention, she would wink or smile or mouth something funny, and Lena would giggle like a school girl. On the fun days, if Reign was having a photoshoot before Lena, she would throw really sensual looks at her. At first, Lena thought it was because of the photoshoot, but why would Reign looking at Lena like the younger woman wanted to devour her right then and there if the photoshoot’s theme was about house appliances?_

_Lena crashed into the equipment when Reign looked at her like that while biting her lip and raising her left eyebrow._

_Lena frantically apologized; Reign smirked, while Kara glared at the model._

_After the day when Lena almost destroyed almost half a million in photo equipment, she met Reign again. Lena was waiting for Kara to finish her writing in CatCo’s lobby. She didn’t remember when she closed her eyes, but the next thing Lena saw was Reign hovering next to her with a soft smile and tender look._

_Reign gave Lena a cup of coffee. “Looks like you need it.” Reign smiled. “You almost fll asleep.”_

_Lena blushed and mumbled her thanks. She cursed herself when her fingers brushed against Reign’s. Lena should have just accepted Kara’s offer to wait inside her office, but, well, Lena was tired, and she didn’t want to hear Kara and Mike fight over the phone for the nth time. So Lena waited in the lobby._

_“You do realize you could say no to Kara, right?” Reign raised her eyebrow._

_Lena gulped. “I know, and don’t worry. I’m fine.”_

_Reign smiled sadly and patted the young Luthor’s head. “Don’t forget to wear protection, kiddo.”_

_“Shut up,” Lena mumbled._

_Reign laughed and waved her right hand while her left was still holding her own cup._

_Lena must have dozed off again (or she was busy looking at Reign’s backside, who knew?) because Kara was already standing next to her._

_“Are you okay?” Kara asked softly. “Sorry it took longer than I expected, you know how Snapper is.”_

_Lena smiled. “It’s okay, Kara.” She got up and took Kara’s hand. “Come on, let’s eat. I’m hungry.”_

_Kara blinked. “Um, there’s something written on your cup.” She pointed._

_Lena turned her cup around to read it._

 

I know where we could eat healthy without having to spend a ridiculous amount of money

You know where to find me

Xoxo

Reign

 

_“What did she write?” Kara asked bitterly._

_Lena blinked. “It’s nothing.” She didn’t understand why she lied to Kara. But she wanted to keep this to herself._

_“It’s not nothing from the way I see it.” Kara folded her arms. “What is it?”_

_“Well, it’s something between me and Reign.” Lena held her chin high._

_“Well, I’m your friend,” Kara said back._  

_“So is Reign,” Lena answered. She secretly hoped Reign felt the same way._

_Kara threw her hands up. “I’m trying to protect you, Lena!”_

_“From what, Kara?!” Lena gritted her teeth. “Reign was nothing other than sweet and kind and respectful.”_

_“Well, I don’t know anything about her! And the two of you looked really cozy with each other!” Kara screamed._

_Lena looked around to see if anyone heard this fight. Good thing no one was there. “Kara, you may be my friend, but so is Reign. I’m allowed to have another friend other than you, you know.”_

_Kara took a deep breath and released it slowly. “You’re right, I’m sorry. It just…” She bit her lip. “I always see you with Reign all the time now, I mean when you’re waiting for me or doing a photoshoot. She would be there near you, and I’m…”_

Please say you’re jealous… _Lena chanted in her head._

_“I’m worried about you…” Kara finished lamely._

_Lena sighed sadly. “I’m alright, Kara. Reign is actually a good person.”_

_Kara shrugged her shoulder. “I wouldn’t know, I never talk to her.”_

_“Really? You worked with her once, right?” Lena let Kara open the door for her._

_“Yeah, but we were only talking about the job.”_

_Lena didn’t think much about it until three days later when she got a message and a box of chocolate from someone named Samantha March; the courier said he doesn’t know anything about it._

 

I’m sad because you didn’t come. I have to finish an entire bowl of kimchi alone.

 

_That’s when Lena realized it was from Reign, or Samantha March._

_“So, Samantha huh?” Lena asked teasingly when she called her right after Lena figured out the identity of the sender._

_Reign, or Sam, laughed. “You’re the first person outside my family and my agency to know my real name. And I think it’s time for people to know.”_

_“You know, I was hoping your name would be Gayle.” Lena giggled to herself when she made the pun ‘Gay’le Luthor. Wait, Luthor? She already imagined someone take her family name?_

_“I do have a friend named Gayle.” Lena could imagine Sam smiled. “I’ll give you her number if you want.”_

_“No need, all I want is you.”_

_Fuck._

_Lena blinked. “Okay, that came out wrong.”_

_Sam laughed. “It’s okay, I don’t mind.”_

_Lena groaned._

_“Sorry, but I need to go now, the press conference will start any minute.”_

_The press conference was actually about Reign’s background. About her real name and Ruby, Sam’s daughter. At first, Sam used the name “Reign” so she could protect Ruby from the spotlight, but it became a backslash. People were harassing Ruby because Sam used a fake name and said that Sam didn’t love her because Sam never talked about her in public._

_Sam wanted to change that. Sam also said the reason she was called Reign was because she basically built her agency, Worldkiller into one of the biggest agencies that ever existed. All of her partners actually agreed._

_The next day, Sam brought Ruby to CatCo. Lena was there to have lunch with Kara, but Kara ditched her again because of Mike. Oh well, it gave Lena time to get to know Ruby March. The girl was such a sweetheart and very strong willed, she always spoke her mind, but she know when to stay quit. Ruby loved reading; she even asked Lena about the aerospace engineering book Lena read at that time._

_It was actually quite fun to gang-up against Sam with Ruby; Sam usually caved in because she couldn’t say no to Lena’s and Ruby’s puppy eyes._

_Ever since that moment, every time Lena came to CatCo, she was no longer looking for Kara all the time._

_She was looking for Samantha “Reign” March._

 

The sound of Lena’s phone pulled her from the daydreaming. Kara’s name and a picture of her eating a potsticker graced Lena’s phone screen.

Lena cleared her throat before she answered. “Kara, is something wrong?”

 _“I know it was just a clickbait article_ ,” Kara began, “ _but it that true?”_

“That Sam and I are more than just friends?” Lena asked back.

“ _Yes._ ”

Lena sighed. “You said it yourself, Kara. It was just a clickbait article….”

“ _But the pictures, Lena!_ ”

“You never questioned about our pictures before,” Lena said. “Do you know how many pictures and articles that suggest we’re more than just friends, Kara? Why is it different when it’s me and Sam?”

No answer.

A loud knock saved Lena from this awkward tension. Jess apologetically popped her head. “Your meeting will start in five, Miss Luthor.”

Lena raised her forefinger for Jess. “I have to go now, Kara.”

“ _Lena…_ ”

The young Luthor didn’t hear the rest of the sentence because she already ended the call.

“The clickbait article huh?” Jess asked tiredly.

Lena could only offer a small smile. “At least this time, the one that’s involved sounds really excited.”

 

* * *

 

**“Still Think Lena Luthor and Samantha “Reign” March are just friends? These Five (5) Pictures Will Change Your Mind! You Won’t Believe Number Four (4)!” By Kroket Lover**

 

So we all know about the current most eligible bachelorette in National City. Yes, I’m talking about Lena Lutessa Luthor and Samantha “Reign” March. We’ve seen the couple, or gal pals as our “dear” media outlet always calls them and any other gay couple, out and about in public. Whether it was just the two of them or with Ruby March, Sam’s eight years old daughter.

We know this is not the first time Lena became the center of gossip. Last time, people were speculating her relationship with one of the CatCo’s top reporters, Kara Zorel Danvers. But then Kara came to the annual Luthor Family gala with her boyfriend, Michael Lar-Gand ten months ago.

Now the gossip mongrel sees Lena already getting cozy with her new friend, Sam. Or maybe they are more than just friends? This is the proof of why we believe Lena and Sam are more than just friends. They even already have a ship name for these ladies, ReignCorp. Sounds kinda badass, huh?

And trust us, folks, THERE ARE gazillions of pictures of these two, and we really had a hard time picking just five (5)!

But after you see it, we hope you agree. Or you could submit a picture of your own choice to our website. You could do that by clicking the customer service link and clicking the “Submit a picture you think worthy of an article here!” and just follow the instructions from there!

Without further ado, here are the top five (5) pictures of ReignCorp according to our team!

 

  * Lena and Samantha spotted sharing a rainbow umbrella just outside the Luthor Corp building! What could this mean?!



 

_Of course rain would pour right after Lena climbed down from her car, but before rain made more damage to Lena’s clothes and hair, someone held an umbrella next to Lena._

_“Sam?” Lena asked in surprise._

_The younger woman was wearing a leather jacket, grey t-shirt, and combat boots. “You should bring an umbrella next time, Miss Luthor.”_

_Lena huddled near Sam. “Thank you. What are you doing here?”_

_They walked in sync, or tried to because Sam’s legs were longer than Lena’s._

_“Lex promised to give Ruby a book about engineering, and since I’m around the neighborhood, I decided to drop by.” She smiled. “Good thing I did or you would be wet, or wetter than you already are.”_

_Sam was talking about her clothes, right?_

_“Thanks.” Lena smiled timidly._

_The walk from the drop point to in front of the lobby was not that far, but they walked as slowly as they could. Lena could feel Sam’s jacket brushing her hands._

_“So, rainbow huh?” Lena asked to break the silence._

_Sam laughed. “Ruby brought it, actually. Because I’m bisexual, and she said it was a crime if I don’t have any stuff with rainbow colors or unicorns in it.”_

_Lena tried to mask her fluttering heart when she heard that Sam was bisexual. So Lena tried to play it off with a chuckle. “She really said that?”_

_“Yup, she looked me right in the eyes and said that with her serious voice.”_

_“It reminds me of when I came out to my family,” Lena said softly._

_“Oh. Did Lex buy you a rainbow umbrella as well?”_

_“No, but I brought Ve home for Christmas.” Lena smiled sadly every time she remembers her first girlfriend._

_“Wow, that’s a bold move Luthor!” Sam punched Lena’s bicep lightly._

_Lena could only chuckle._

 

  * A knight in shining armor and riding a white horse and helping the princess to hop on the horse? How about if we give you the modern version of it: A biker in leather jacket and riding a motorcycle? And helping the head of R&D division to hop on her bike?



 

_“We really need to stop meeting like this,” Sam smirked as she saw Lena standing outside CatCo’s building._

_It was already night, and Kara once again left with Mike without telling Lena first. So the young Luthor was left all alone. Again. Damn it, she shouldn’t tell Sebastian to call it a day. Sure, if she called, the butler would come here, but Sebastian needed rest._

_Lucy was kind enough to ask Lena whether she wanted to go back with her, but Lena knew the lawyer had a hot date with Alex, Kara’s sister. So Lena refused._

_Lena could only blink when she saw Sam wearing her biker outfit and sat at the top of a black motorcycle. The younger woman looked so hot it should be illegal._

_“Lena, are you okay?” Sam asked once again._

_“Yes,” Lena said hoarsely. Then she cleared her throat awkwardly. “Yes, I’m fine. I just…”_

_“Kara left you again, huh?” Sam gave a half smile._

_Lena nodded her head and sighed. “Well, it’s not her fault…”_

_“Yes, of course. Because it was really hard to tell your friend that your boyfriend came to pick you up while at the same time your best friend was on their way to pick you up as well,” Sam sassed._

_“Sam,” Lena sighed._

_“I’m sorry,” the model sighed. “Come on, I’ll take you home.”_

_“I thought you’re on your way to pick up Ruby?” Lena raised her eyebrow._

_“She’s got a spelling-bee contest at Metropolis.” Sam smiled. “I wanted to come, but she said no because of my busy schedule, and she said it was okay as long as I watch her online.”_

_“Ah, I see.”_

_“Come on.” Sam stretched her arm. “I’ll take you home. Don’t worry, I have another helmet,” she said while she raised said helmet with her right hand with her left hand still stretched out._

_Lena tucked her hair behind her ear. “Alright.”_

_Slowly, Lena walked toward Sam’s bike. The model was not wearing any gloves, so when Lena took Sam’s right hand for the first time, Lena blushed. Not just because Sam’s hands were so soft, but because the young Luthor was really touching Sam._

_She meant touching Sam’s hand, sheesh._

_“Can you hop on?” Sam asked. “Or do you need any help?”_

_It was not the first time Lena mounted a motorcycle; Jacky and Veronica had one. So did Lex in his rebellious phase, but then she said, “No. What should I do? I mean, do I need…”_

_“Put your left foot on the peg,” Sam said. “And then grab my shoulder to give boost for you to climb on my bike. After that, just swing your other leg and sit down.”_

_Lena did that, and when she grabbed Sam’s shoulder, she may or may not have accidently brushed her pinky to Sam’s neck._

_“Here you go.” Sam gave the helmet to Lena. “Your majesty.”_

_“I’m not a princess?” Lena asked in shock._

_“No, sorry.” Sam smiled sadly. “That title was taken by Ruby.”_

_“And what are you, oh mysterious kind person?” Lena asked with mirth._

_“Me? I’m your knight.” Sam put on her helmet._

 

  * If we didn’t know any better, we would think these three are a family on a picnic. I mean, look at how relaxed they are! Lena and Sam were sitting under the tree holding hands while looking at Ruby playing with Pan, the March’s family Corgi.



 

_“Little pumpkin!” Lex cried joyously when he saw Sam and Ruby enter the lobby of the Luthor Corp building._

_The munchkin was running toward Lex, Sam following while carrying a picnic basket. It was not the first time Lena saw Sam wearing a white t-shirt, blue flannel, and ripped jeans, but damn it that made her heart beat faster._

_Lena raised her eyebrows. Sam shrugged._

_The older Luthor lifted the little girl from the floor, and Ruby squealed in delight as Lex blew raspberries to her face. “I already read the book, Uncle Lex.”_

_Lena and the other already stopped to tell Ruby that she could call them by their names, but Ruby said she loves calling them like that so the others just went on with it._

_“Oh, you did?” Lex asked back. “What do you think?”_

_Sam stood next to Lena. “Hi.”_

_“Hello.” Lena tucked her hair behind her left ear._

_“I wanna build a space plane!” Ruby yelled._

_“A plane we use to go to space is called spacecraft, pumpkin.” Lex smiled._

_“Oh yes, that.” Ruby nodded to herself._

_“So what’s in the basket?” Lena asked._

_Sam smiled when she saw Ruby and Lex were talking about space and stuff, as Ruby loved to put it. “Our lunch.”_

_“Our?” Lena titled her head. She knew today was the March family’s weekly picnic, but the way Sam said it was like Lena was part of the ‘our’._

_“Yeah, Ruby asked me to ask you to join in our picnic.” Sam smiled. “It’s okay if you don’t want to.”_

_Before Lena could say anything, her stomach growled loudly. The young scientist blushed really hard while the model bit her lip to keep from laughing._

_“I have kale salad.” Sam smiled._

_“I think I need to eat a whole zebra,” Lena mumbled._

_The younger woman smiled. “Sorry, I don’t have zebra. We’re not in the Pride Land.”_

_“Well, I’ll take a hot dog if you have one.” Lena blinked. “Oh, speaking of dog…”_

_“Don’t worry, Pan is outside with Sebastian,” Sam said. Pan was their Corgi, and the name meant ‘bread’ in Japanese. Ruby adopted him the first time they came to National City. “I saw Lex from afar and I didn’t want his allergies to relapse again, so I asked Sebastian to play with Pan for a while.”_

_“Okay.” Lena smiled. “Let’s go to the park then.”_

_“Wait, could you hold this for me?” Sam asked and pushed the basket to Lena. “I need to roll up my sleeves.”_

_Lena chuckled; she knew Sam didn’t really like long sleeves. So that was why, when Sam wore long sleeves, she would roll them. “Here, let me.” Instead of taking the basket, Lena was the one to roll the sleeves._

_First the left hand: Lena rolled it slowly while focusing on Sam’s left arm. She blushed when she heard how Sam’s breath hitched the moment Lena touched her arm. And then the right one after Sam held the basket with her left hand again. This time, Lena rubbed the arm with her thumb gently._

_“There, all done,” Lena exclaimed while fixing the collar of Sam’s flannel jacket._

_“Thank you,” Sam said softly._

_“LENA!!!” Ruby yelled, still on Lex’s arms. “Come on, let’s go to the park! Pan is waiting for us!”_

_Lena was looking at Sam, only to find the model already looking at her._

_“Yes, let’s go.” Sam offered her left hand to Lena._

_Shyly, the young Luthor accepted it._

_And that was how Lena found herself with Sam and Ruby and Pan at the park, eating lunch._

_“Can I ask you something?” Sam asked._

_“Hm?” Lena asked while still looking over at Ruby and Pan; they both were running toward the pond._

_“Are you a vampire?” The model asked._

_Lena blinked and then she finally saw Sam. “What? Why would you ask that?”_

_“Because you’re wearing all black! In the middle of summer!” Sam gestured all over Lena’s body. “And you don’t even break a sweat! Only vampire could do that.”_

_Lena gulped when she noticed how Sam’s t-shirt was clinging to her body thanks to the sweat. She already took off her flannel when they arrived at the park. Lena didn’t understand why Sam insisted on wearing a flannel in such heat. “Maybe I was, in another life. A vampire with blonde hair.”_

_“I wouldn’t mind if you bit me.” Sam winked._

_Lena choked on air, Sam laughed._

_“But on a serious note.” Sam smiled softly. “You look beautiful. As always.” She said that while keeping eye contact with Lena._

_Lena didn’t remember who moved first, but she remembered when she saw how beautiful Sam’s eyes were. And those lips, that cleft chin. Lena was wondering what kind of reaction she would get from Sam if Lena kissed or maybe licked her chin._

_Wait, what?_

_Sam stopped moving. “Lena…” she whispered softly._

_Before anyone could talk, Ruby called out. “Moooom.”_

_Both of them pulled back their heads. Lena cleared her throat, and she was pretending to be busy looking at the grass while Sam pulled Ruby closer to her._

_“Chicken, what’s wrong?” Sam asked in concern as she saw her daughter already in front of her._

_“It’s so hot, Mom.” Ruby sighed. “I wanna sleep.”_

_Pan whined as well, the dog dropped himself next to Sam’s left leg._

_Ruby dropped her head to Lena’s thigh._

_“Ruby!” Sam hissed._

_“No, it’s okay.” Lena smiled. Then she brushed Ruby’s hair with her hand. “I don’t mind.”_

_Sam was looking at Lena looking at Ruby._

_“She’s a fast sleeper huh?” Lena asked in whisper._

_“Yeah.” Sam nodded her head._

_The sounds from around them become white noise._

_Sam smiled as Lena dropped her head to her right shoulder. Slowly, the younger woman took Lena’s left hand, and she rubbed the back of Lena’s hand. She also arranged Lena’s position so she could sleep as comfortably as she could there._

_“Sam?” Lena asked softly._

_Sam made shushing sound. “It’s okay, go back to sleep,” Sam said as she continued rubbing Lena’s hand._

_The young Luthor hummed. “It’s nice.”_

_“It’s more than just nice,” Sam whispered softly before she brushed Lena’s hair from her forehead and kissed Lena’s temple._

 

  * The March family fit in pretty well with the rest of Luthor family members at the Luthor family gala. Sam and Lena were sitting near each other. I wonder where Sam’s hands were and why Lena’s expression was like that.



_“Mother, did you really just tell Sam to sit with us?” Lena yell-whispered._

_Lillian took off her gloves. “Yes. I’m helping you out. You’re welcome.”_

_“No, mother, you’re not,” Lena hissed as Lillian left her standing outside the ballroom. She almost lost it when Lionel also threw a wink at her and mouthed ‘go get her!’_

_“What’s wrong, pumpkin?” Lex hugged Lena from aside._

_“Mother just asked Sam and Ruby to sit with us for this gala.”_

_Lex blinked. “Well, that’s okay right? Jacky and Ve always sit with us every time.”_

_“Yeah, but I…” Lena blushed._

_Lex cooed. “I see the problem now.”_

_“Shut up.” Lena elbowed Lex, making her brother laughed._

_“Sis, it’s okay.” Lex patted Lena’s head. “I’m sure Sam likes you too.”_

_“How do you know?” Lena mumbled. “I just…” She sighed. “Last time I had a crush on someone, it didn’t end very well and…”_

_Lex hugged his sister tightly. “Having a crush on someone that doesn’t love us back sucks.”_

_Lena sighed deeply. “You should tell Clark, Lex.”_

_The older Luthor shook his head. “No. Clark and Lois, they’re happy. I don’t want to ruin it.”_

_Lena smiled sadly and kissed Lex’s cheek._

_“Come on, let’s go inside. Or Father would torture the guests with his lame dad jokes,” Lex said._

_Lena laughed and hooked her left hand to Lex’s right elbow._

_The gala went pretty okay, actually. Sure, paparazzi were having a field day because of the new addition on the Luthor family table. And how Kara was throwing eye daggers at Sam all the time. To be fair, Lena always asked Kara to sit with her, but Kara always refused with millions of reason._

_But other than that, it was nice._

_Except for one little thing._

_Sam was munching something, not the food they served on the gala. So Lena was curious._

_“Oh, I’m sorry,” Sam shook her head. “It’s a candy. I always eat candy when I’m nervous.”_

_“You’re nervous?” Lena whispered right to Sam’s left ear._

_“Of course,” Sam brought her face closer to Lena’s right ear. “I’m sitting with the Luthor family. How in the world am I not nervous?”_

_Opposite of Sam, Ruby was really happy and relaxed. Jacky was trying to stop Veronica from persuading Ruby to learn knife throwing while Lillian and Lionel were telling embarrassing baby stories of Lex to Ruby, making their oldest son groan while Ruby giggled and Lex dropped his head to the table dramatically._

_“Oh, Sam, you know you could say no to my Mother…”_

_Sam shook her head and smiled. “It’s okay; I don’t want to pass up an opportunity to sit next to you.”_

_Lena gulped. Hurry up and think of something else Luthor, or you would kiss her! “I smelled something spicy. Was that…”_

_“Yeah, my candy.” Sam took one from her purse under the table._

_“You eat spicy candy when you’re nervous?” Lena raised her eyebrow._

_“It was actually quite good.” Sam smiled. “But I think it’s too spicy for you…”_

_Lena laughed. “You did not just say that, Sam.”_

_Sam blinked. “What? Oh. But it’s true.”_

_“Give it to me,” Lena challenged._

_“Lena, I’m not kidding,” Sam said. “These candies are really spicy.”_

_Lena raised her eyebrow, palm out. “Well, I won’t know that unless I try.”_

_Sam sighed and she gave the candy to Lena. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”_

_Lena put the candy inside her mouth while keeping eye contact with Sam. She could feel the spice inside her mouth, as if the candy just exploded inside her mouth. She saw how Sam’s expressions changed._

_“I hate you,” Lena moaned with eyes half closed and mouth slightly open._

_“I told you so,” Sam said with smug tone and expression. She was already reaching for the other candy._

 

  * Look at them dancing with each other! Also, Sam really rocks that tux!



 

_“Lena, be careful!” Sam yelled as she managed to stop Lena from falling face first into the floor._

_“Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” Lena said in a hurry. She blinked a few times then gulped. “Wow, you look…”_

_Right in front of Lena, Sam was wearing a tuxedo and a vest, all black, even her Oxfords. Her wavy hair was over her left shoulder._

_Sam smiled and touched Lena's right cheekbone, making the young Luthor's eyelashes flutter. “It’s that bad, huh?” Sam said with half smirk._

_“WHAT! NO! You look fu–” Lena gulped again. Damn it, she almost said that Sam looked very fuckable. “I mean, you look gorgeous.”_

_Sam smiled. She touched her bowtie and fixed her black tuxedo. “I’m glad. Ruby asked me to wear a tuxedo just like her.” She pointed her daughter with her chin. Ruby was already sat at the top of Jack’s shoulder while Lex was fixing Jack’s bowtie. The little girl was wearing a navy blue tuxedo while her hair was done in French braid; she squealed in delight as Veronica came to her._

_“Well, if only you told me that you and Ruby would go wearing a tux, I would have as well.” Lena laughed._

_“Maybe next time.” Sam smiled. “You look delicious, by the way.”_

_They both only stared at each other._

_“You mean the cakes, right?” Lena asked slowly. Why would Sam say she looks delicious?_

_“Well yeah, the cakes too.” Sam smiled and then blinked. “I’m sorry, I mean you look beautiful.”_

_Lena gulped and looked down to her dress. The dress had high slits until at the top of her left thigh the front of the dress was open in a v shape and showed off her flattering assets. The dress was all red, just like Lena’s bright red lipstick._

_“Mom!” Ruby yelled. ”Look, a cake!”_

_Sam sighed in relief. “Okay, pumpkin.” Then she smiled to Lena. “Save the last dance for me?”_

_Lena blinked, and then blushed. “Yes. Of course.”_

_Sam smiled before she kissed Lena’s left cheek. “Have fun, your majesty.” Then she walked over to where Jacky stood._

_Lena still stood with her hand on her left cheek and a dreamy look on her face. The young Luthor didn’t know how long she stood there when she felt a feather light touch on her backside._

_“Lena.”_

_Lena blinked, then she turned around. “Kara.” She smiled widely when she saw Kara standing there._

_The reporter smiled. “You’re alone?”_

_“Well, not really.” Lena chuckled. “Lex, Jacky, and Veronica are here,” she pointed to the group with her forefinger. The young Luthor smiled when she saw Sam and Jacky fighting over Ruby. “Sam and Ruby too.”_

_“Oh.”_

_Lena blinked. “Is there something wrong, Kara?”_

_Kara shook her head and smiled sadly. “No, nothing.”_

_“Oh.” Even though they were surrounded by people, Lena could practically felt the heavy silence between she and Kara. Lena should say something else, right? “Where is Mike? I didn’t see him.”_

_Kara shrugged. “Around. Last time I saw him he was busy ordering drinks for us.”_

_Lena then looked over to the bar, and lo and behold, the boy was flirting with someone else. A blonde, of course. But not the blonde who was supposed to be his girlfriend. “I think someone is drinking your drink.”_

_Kara looked over where her boyfriend, then let out a long sigh. “I know.”_

_“Kara,” Lena said softly. “Are you okay?”_

_“Yeah.” Kara was looking directly to Lena. “In time.”_

_Lena smiled and rubbed Kara’s bare shoulder. “I’m here if you need someone to talk to, okay?” Kara nodded her head. “Always. Alright? Just give me a call or a text, and we can talk anytime, okay?”_

_“Just like the old times?” Kara asked hopefully._

_“Of course.” Lena bumped Kara’s shoulder playfully._

_Before Kara could reply, a new song came on. The reporter smiled wickedly. “Is the song…”_

_“Ah.” Lena chuckled when she heard the song. “Our favorite boyband.”_

_“THE ONLY BOYBAND!” Kara half shouted._

_People near them looked over to them, but they didn’t pay attention when they knew who the one shouted._

_“Come on, Lena!” Kara giggled, she offered her hand. “Dance with me.”_

_Lena bit her lip and then laughed when she saw Kara already dancing. Still with her right hand stretched out. “Alright. Just don’t twirl me too fast.”_

_“No promises.” Kara giggled._

_The young Luthor and the reporter became the center of attention once again. Now because both of them were dancing like maniacs; Kara almost hit someone in the face because she was too enthusiastic, making Lena giggle like a schoolgirl. She could see the flashes and people murmuring, but Lena didn’t care. It was the first time after almost six months she and Kara laughed this freely again._

_Just the two of them doing weird stuff and giggling._

_Without the talk about boyfriends._

_When the song ended, they were laughing really hard. Lena could see Lillian shake her head, watching her daughter with her… someone…_

_“That was fun!” Kara yelled._

_“Yeah, I know!”_

_“Your dance skill still suck, Lena.” Kara laughed._

_“Well, then teach me.” Lena winked, or tried to._

_The next song was not an upbeat song like before, but rather a slower one. Kara still stretched out her right hand._

_“Come on, then.” Kara smiled. “Another dance with me?”_

_Before Lena could take Kara’s hand, Mike pulled Kara back. Making both of the women gasp in shock._

_“Hi, babe,” Mike slurred. “Looks like you’re having fun.” Mike sneered. “With her. You’re supposed to be having fun with me.”_

_“Mike,” Lena said flatly. “Long time no see.”_

_“Oh.” Mike hiccuped. “Lena. I thought you were another woman.”_

_Lena raised her left eyebrow and shook her head. “Having fun, aren’t we?”_

_“You and my girlfriend here,” Mike hugged Kara from the side tightly, “re really close huh?”_

_“Well, we are friends,” Lena answered bitterly. “And we just finished dancing, so of course we’re close.”_

_Mike hummed. “As long as you’re just friends.”_

_“What else would we be?” Lena asked in confusion and a little twinge of hurt remembering the days when she was pining for Kara._

_“Come on, Mike.” Kara sighed. “You’re drunk.”_

_“I’m not!” Mike slurred._

_Kara pulled Mike’s collar. “Come on, you’re drunk and you’re disturbing Lena and I’m driving.” The reporter looked flushed. “Bye, Lena. Talk to you later.”_

_“Uh, yeah,” Lena said as she saw Kara manhandle Mike. One of many reasons why Lena was attracted to Kara. Now she wished she could do that to Lex every time he bothered Sam and Ruby._

_After she couldn’t see Kara and Mike anymore, Lena turned her attention to find Sam._

_It was not hard to find the model because she was standing near the bar, sipping something while looking straight at Lena. The young Luthor gulped because of the intensity of Sam’s stare. Slowly, she walked over to the bar._

_“How’s Kara?” Sam asked._

_“She’s…” Lena sighed. “Well, she’s Kara.”_

_Sam blinked, and then she pushed her glass of wine to Lena. “Maybe you need to drink this first? You look thirsty.”_

_Lena gulped and she took the glass before she blurted out something like, ‘Yeah, I’m thirsty for you’. She realized that her lips touched where Sam’s lips were before._

_Sam raised her eyebrow and smiled._

_Lena gulped half of the wine in one go. Then slowly, she put the glass back. “I think something is wrong with Kara. Well, with Kara and Mike.”_

_“Why?” Sam tilted her head._

_“Kara didn’t do anything when Mike was flirting with another woman.” Lena shrugged. “She looks…” Lena sighed sadly. “She looks so tired, Sam.”_

_“Well, it’s her choice, right?” Sam said while stroking Lena’s hair gently. “I just hope she’ll make a good one. It’s not healthy, you know. That kind of relationship. Even I know about them just from a glance here and there, and I’m not close with Kara.”_

_Lena sighed. “I know, Sam. I just wish I could do something to help her.”_

_Sam smiled sadly. “You can’t save someone that doesn’t want to be helped.”_

_“Doesn’t mean I have to like it, Sam.” Lena sighed and leaned into Sam’s touch._

_“I know darling.” Sam rubbed Lena’s cheek with the back of her hand._

_Lena sighed in content as Sam continued rubbing her cheek and then her cheekbone. “I still owe you a dance, though. I feel bad if you came here just to hear me whining about someone and not dancing.”_

_“I don’t mind.” Sam stopped rubbing Lena’s cheekbone, but then she pushed Lena’s chin upward so they could look at each other’s eyes. “She’s your best friend, she’s important to you. But yes, you owe me a dance.”_

_As if on cue, a new song came on. It was Westlife’s ‘My Love’._

_“Shall we dance?” Sam offered her left hand. “Or should I wait for another song?”_

_Lena smiled. “No, it’s perfect.” She took Sam’s hand and let herself be guided to the middle of the room by Sam._

 

* * *

 

Lena blinked a few times after she finished reading the clickbait.

“Well, that was something else,” she said lightly. Sure, it was not the first time she became content for a clickbait article, but this time was the first time when the partner was actually happy for the article and not slightly annoyed. Whether it was because clickbait is not a form of real news or because of something else.

Sam laughed and said _“_ Yeah, I know clickbait is wrong in general. But they are just people trying to feed themselves. It’s not like they bother me.” But then Sam blinked. “It doesn’t bother you, right?”

“Yeah, it’s fine.” Lena smiled. “You do remember it’s not my first, right? As long as they’re not pairing me with Mike, I’m fine.”

Sam laughed loudly. “I’m glad I’m above Mike, Lena.”

“You’re above everyone, Sam,” Lena said softly. “But I’m still wondering, which pose do you mean?” When Sam’s forehead crinkled, Lena clarified. “Earlier today when you sent me the link, you said you didn’t remember making that one pose.”

“Oh.” Sam said. “I mean picture number four. It does look like I was fingering you.”

“SAM!” Lena blushed.

Sam laughed. “I’m sorry, but it’s true. Most people would think it that way, because they don’t know the story behind that pose.”

Lena groaned and hid her face behind her hands.

The evening sky behind them glowed in golden light; the light was warm on their faces. The noises from National City’s busy road became the background noise.

Sam smiled then took Lena’s right hand. “So, how should we handle this?”

Lena shrugged her shoulder. “Usually I just wait for it to wind down itself.”

“I…” Sam gulped. “Could I propose another way to handle it?”

Lena raised her eyebrow. “What?”

“We could…” Sam bit her lip. “We could tell them that, yes, we’re more than just friends.”

Lena blinked.

“But after we really are more than just friends.” Sam said in a hurry.

“I’m not following.” Lena bit her lip.

“Oh, man.” Sam laughed. “No matter how many times I rehearsed this with Ruby and Pan, it’s really hard to say it directly to you.”

“What are you talking about?” Lena felt her heart beating faster. Was Sam really asking Lena to be her girlfriend?

“Well,” Sam cleared her throat,“I would like to be more than just friends with you.”

“More than just…” Lena blinked. “Oh. OH.” Was this just a dream?

Sam laughed. “Finally she gets it.”

Lena laughed nervously. “I’m so sorry, Sam. Usually when someone asks me to be their girlfriend, they just say it directly.”

“Well, if that’s the case,” Sam rubbed Lena’s hand, “would you be my girlfriend?”

Lena smiled softly at Sam, but then Sam was looking at her with that serious look and a glint of hope in her eyes.

“Oh. You’re really asking me?”

Sam groaned. “Yes!”

“Oh, I’m…” Lena blushed. “Yes? Wait, this is not because of the clickbait, right?”

“No.” Sam shook her head. “I was actually trying to find the right time to ask you, but…” Sam bit her lip. “You’re still…”

“I’m still what?”

“Pining over Kara.” Sam looked away.

“Oh.”

They didn’t say anything. Sam was still looking over the horizon while Lena was looking at Sam. Too mesmerized with the way the light touched Sam’s features, making her hair look glowing and her eyes become so warm and beautiful.

“I think you’re not anymore,” Sam said timidly. “Or am I wrong? If I am, then forget this and let’s just be friends.”

“No, no, no, no,” Lena said in a hurry. “You’re not wrong, Sam. I mean yes, I did like Kara romantically before, but then I realized I had no chance with her,” the young Luthor said sadly. “And well, it was hard, but I got over it. Now we’re friends, best friends. So before you ask, you’re not a rebound, Sam. I like you, a lot.”

“Even knowing that I have Ruby?”

“I like you even more because you’re a good mother, Sam.” Lena smiled. “You really love her and care for her. Ruby is lucky to have you as her mom.”

“I’m lucky to have her as my kid.” Sam had that smile, the one for Ruby. Sometimes Lex said Sam was smiling to Lena using this kind of smile when Lena was not looking.

“Is it too soon if I say that I wish I could be part of your family?” Lena asked shyly.

“Well,” Sam smirked, “technically you’re already a part of my family. We already talked about Ruby’s future, remember?” Lena laughed and then nodded. They did. They already talked about Ruby’s education, they looked after Pan together, all those lunch dates. With or without Ruby.

“All that’s missing is a few dates just the two of us,” Sam tucked Lena’s hair behind her right ear “a proposal,” Sam kissed Lena’s forehead, “a wedding,” a kiss to the cheek, “and Ruby calling you mom.” She finished it with a kiss near Lena’s lips.

“No sex?” Lena asked hopefully.

Sam smirked. “I could be persuaded.”

Lena smiled wickedly. “Well, people say I’m really persuasive.” She pulled Sam’s nape toward her until their foreheads touched. “May I?”

“You may,” Sam said softly.

 

And then they kissed.

 

* * *

 

Shane’s voice singing ‘My Love’ filled the silence of the early morning.

“Turn it off,” grumbled a lump from under the blanket.

“It’s your phone,” answered another lump.

Then a hand stretched out from under the blanket, took the phone and turned off the alarm, and put it back on the table.

The room was silent once again.

“Moooooom!” Someone was yelling from outside the room. “Is Lena still asleep? Are you guys naked? Can I come in or not? Hurry up and put your robes on.”

Both of the lumps groaned at the same time.

The blanked finally was pulled down, revealing Lena’s and Sam’s sleepy faces.

“Your daughter,” Lena grumbled.

“She’s going to be yours too, officially.” Sam smiled sleepily.

Lena couldn’t help but smile as well. “Yeah, I can’t wait.” And then the young Luthor hummed in delight as she felt Sam kissing her shoulder blade.

“Morning,” the younger woman whispered.

Lena turned around to see Sam. She could see how many hickeys she made last night, and it made Lena smirk. “Morning,” Lena whispered back and kissed Sam softly.

Sam hummed into the kiss; she pulled Lena closer while rubbing her back.

The only sound inside Sam’s room was the sound of the two women kissing each other, the rumple of the sheet, and white noises of National City’s busy morning.

“Moooooom!”

Sam groaned while Lena chuckled.

“Yes, darling,” Sam yelled. “Go and take a shower first, okay?”

“I already took a shower!” Ruby yelled. “Hurry up or we’re gonna miss Uncle Jacky’s birthday party.”

“Why can’t Jacky have a party at night like other people?” Lena grumbled. “Why does it have to be lunch?”

“Because our dear Uncle Jacky,” Sam kissed Lena’s forehead, “wants Ruby to be there.”

Lena grumbled.

“I’m gonna watch cartoons,” Ruby yelled. “You guys are taking too long. Stop kissing each other,” she said and left.

Sam grumbled and Lena laughed. “We will, chicken,” they said together.

Sam rubbed Lena’s hair. “Go and take shower first.”

“You don’t want to join me?” Lena traced Sam’s collarbone with the tip of her forefinger. “Save the water, save the world?”

Sam pushed Lena lightly. “No, because it would end up with me fucking you in the bathtub or eating you out in the shower.”

“Both are good.” Lena smirked, and Sam laughed when she scratched Lena’s scalp.

“Just go and take a shower,” Sam ordered.

“Bossy,” Lena mocked before she kissed Sam.

After Lena entered the bathroom, naked and throwing heated looks to Sam all the way, the model took her phone from the floor and started reading the messages.

Sam almost threw her phone across the room when she saw an article with a picture of her and Lena kissing last night at the Luthor fundraiser gala.

 

_“Lena Luthor getting cozy with her Gal Pal, Samantha March.”_

“Seriously?” Sam asked in disbelief. “Your tongue was in my mouth and they still think we’re just friends?”

“What’s wrong?” Lena came out from the bathroom while toweling her hair.

“Look at this.” Sam waved her phone to Lena.

The young Luthor took the phone, read the article, and then laughed. “Gal pal, huh?”

“Shut up,” Sam grumbled. “What should we do to make them call us girlfriends? I mean, really.”

Lena’s eyes shone in mirth. “Well, I have an idea…” Lena bit her lip and batted her eyelashes.

“No, I’m not going to fuck you in public,” Sam said in a serious tone.

“Well, it was worth a try.” Lena pouted.

Another knock.

“Mom, Lena, please,” Ruby whined. “I’m bored and Pan is sleepy. Can I come in already? You guys need my help to pick out outfits or it would take years to wait for you guys to decide what to wear.”

Sam and Lena laughed.

“Yes, come in, darling,” they both said.

Ruby came in holding Pan tightly to her chest. The Corgi was looking at them with sleepy eyes. Before anyone could say or do anything, the Corgi jumped from Ruby’s arms, waddled to Lena, and headbutted her legs.

Lena cooed and picked up Pan. ”Someone is sleepy,” she said in a baby voice. And then she kissed Pan’s nose.

Pan panted happily, her legs wiggled, and her tongue lolled out.

Sam groaned dramatically and then dropped back to the bed. “Gal pal, seriously?”

Ruby was looking at her mother in confusion while Lena laughed; the little girl scrunched up her face when she saw her mother’s girlfriend’s reaction.

“Still not over that?”

“Never,” Sam said. “Not until they call us with the right title.”

Ruby climbed onto the bed and snuggled to her mother, sensing it would take longer than she hoped for her mother and her mother’s girlfriend to get ready.

Lena put Pan on the bed; the dog waddled to Ruby and snuggled between the daughter and mother. The young Luthor then climbed to the bed and hugged Ruby from behind. Well, Jacky would understand if they were late to the party later.

“Mom,” Ruby asked.

“Yeah, chicken?” Sam asked back while rubbing Ruby’s backside.

“What is a gal pal?” Ruby scrunched up her nose.

Lena laughed out loud while Sam groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> [usually im lurking around here](http://nightwhite13.tumblr.com/)


End file.
